Ama el VIRUS (Ruby x Jaune)
by Alejandro.arc
Summary: En esta historia, Ruby es atacada por un grim desconocido y obtiene un sentimiento... "sucio" asía nuestro caballero Jaune, trata de mantenerte con todo lo que escribí, y espero que les guste


" **Ama el virus" RWBY fanfic. (Escrito Lemon)**

Era un día calmado en la academia de beacon, no muy fuera de lo ordinario, ya era el tercer año de escuela y la graduación estaba apunto de aparecer. adentro del cuarto del equipo RWBY se encontraba la muerte en capa roja, Ruby Rose, la líder del equipo se encontraba arreglándose en su cuarto junto al resto de su equipo cuando de repente alguien toco a la puerta.

(toc, toc, toc)

 **Ruby** : ¡En un momento!

Dijo mientras se terminaba de poner su uniforme, cuando Ruby se termino de vestir y fue a abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su director Ozpin afuera de la puerta junto a la subdirectora Glynda Goodwich.

 **Ozpin** : Buenos días Ruby, perdón si la despertamos, pero necesitamos hablar con usted y con su equipo, les tenemos una misión.

 **Ruby** : ¿Misión?, ¿Qué tipo de misión?

 **Glynda** : Les explicaremos, arréglense y encuéntrenos en la parte alta de la torre.

Después de unos minutos el equipo RWBY se encontraba ya en lo alto de la torre, tomaron asiento y Ozpin empezó a hablar.

 **Ozpin** : Esta es la misión, Ruby, tu y tu equipo necesitan ir a la entrada del bosque Esmeralda y colocar localizadores y cámaras en una dirección especifica, es más que probable que encuentren grim en el camino así que vallan con sus armas.

 **Glynda** : Sin embargo tengan cuidado, un rugido inusual a estado saliendo del bosque que no coincide con los rugidos de los grim de la zona, puede que se trate de una nueva especie de grim.

Esta ultima palabra levanto la atención de Ruby e izo que empezara a emocionarse del nuevo reto. El equipo RWBY se encontraba ya en la entrada del bosque Esmeralda.

 **Ruby** : Yang, ¿Cómo crees que sea esta nueva especie de grim?

 **Yang** : No se, ¡Pero espero que sea peligrosa!

 **Wiss** : Sea lo que sea, dudo que sea un problema para nosotras.

 **Blake** : Chicas, concéntrense, este trabajo nos tomara un tiempo en terminar.

Wiss saco el mapa con dichas localizaciones que les dio Ozpin, en el camino se encontraron con un par de Ursas, pero no presentaron un problema para el grupo, no fue asta que llegaron a la ultima localización, que fue donde se les presento un problema.

 **Ruby** : Ufffff, esa fue la ultima.

 **Blake** : Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos de…

(Rugido)

 **Wiss** : ¡Grim a las 9:00!

El resto se volteo al mismo tiempo para ver a que se enfrentaban, era el nuevo grim. Era de apariencia humanoide, con espinas en sus brazos, jorobado y con alas, media aproximadamente 2.36 m.

 **Ruby** : ¡El nuevo grim!

 **Yang** : ¡Dispérsense y mátenlo, da la impresión de que no nos dejara escapar!

El grim dio un grito de batalla y empezó su ataque, con un movimiento de sus brazos, lanzo una cuantas espinas que se dirigían asía Blake, ella las esquivo, pero noto un liquido purpura saliendo de las espinas, tomo un tiempo y lo analizo por un momento.

 **Blake** : ¿Acaso eso es?... ¡Veneno, tiene veneno, no se dejen tocar!

Después de la advertencia el grim volvió a lanzar espinas pero esta vez dirigidas a Ruby, la cual no logro reaccionar a tiempo y termino siendo herida en el estomago por las numerosas espinas envenenadas.

 **Ruby** : ¡Kyaaaaaa!

 **Yang** : ¡Ruby!

La cazadora en entrenamiento solo podía gritar por el dolor causado por el combo del veneno y la herida, asta que llego al punto en el que se desmallo del dolor.

 **Yang** : ¡MALDITOOO!

El pelo de Yang empezó a arder de furia y sus ojos violeta se tornaron en un rojo sangre del puro enojo y rabia, lanzo un grito de batalla y se abalanzo contra el grim, golpe tras golpe el grim solo podía gemir de agonía, incapaz de defenderse ante la furia de Yang, y con un ultimo opercot esta termino decapitando al grim, finalmente acabando con su vida, Yang rápidamente tomo a Ruby en brazos y tanto ella como las demás corrieron asta la academia de Beacon para encontrar ayuda. Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería, Ruby mostraba no despertar y tener una calentura horrible, la enfermera hiso todo lo que pudo y le dio un tratamiento para combatir el veneno.

 **Enfermera** : ¿Qué dijeron que le paso otra vez?

 **Blake** : Un grim venenoso la ataco, y ahora esta en mal estado por culpa del veneno.

 **Enfermera** : Hmmm, grim venenoso… el único que me viene a la mente es un deathstalker pero… la herida es muy pequeña para que sea de uno de esos, deberían hablar con el profesor Port, el es el especialista en grim aquí en la escuela, puede que sepa el remedio contra este veneno.

 **Yang** : ¿Se pondrá bien?

 **Enfermera** : Ya le di algo para combatir el veneno y le tome una muestra de sangre para ver si puedo hacer algo, estará bien asta que encontremos una cura.

Después de unos minutos, Yang, Wiss y Blake llevaron a Ruby a su habitación para que pudiera descansar un rato.

(Toc, toc, toc)

 **Yang** : ¡Voy!

Yang terminaba de recostar a Ruby en su litera y se paro para abrir la puerta.

 **Yang** : Hola Jaune.

 **Jaune** : Hola Yang, escuche lo de Ruby ¿Puedo pasar?

 **Yang** : Pasa, ¿Para qué es eso?

Yang pregunto mientras señalaba a un pequeño regalo que Jaune tenia en sus brazos.

 **Jaune** : Es para Ruby, son galletas.

 **Yang** : Ponlas por a haya, ahora mismo dudo que Ruby pueda comer.

 **Jaune** : Esta bien, le dejare esta nota junto con el regalo, tengo que terminar un trabajo, asta luego.

 **Yang** : Adiós Jaune, y gracias por preocuparte.

Después de eso, Yang y las demás decidieron ir con el profesor Port para ver si les podía ayudar con el caso de Ruby, dejándola sola en la habitación, de repente después de unos 10 minutos Ruby empezó a despertase.

 **Ruby** : Ufff, mi cabeza ¿Qué paso, donde están todas?

Ruby estaba confusa y mareada por culpa de la medicina que le habían dado, volteaba de lado a lado buscando a sus compañeras cuando de repente se percato del regalo de Jaune en su escritorio, confundida de cómo llego ahí, se paro y empezó a caminar asía su escritorio, encontró la carta y la tomo con una mano.

 **Ruby** : ¿Qué es esto?

 **Carta de Jaune** : Ruby, escuche lo que te paso, espero que te encuentres bien, en el regalo hay galletas de chocolate por si te da hambre, espero que te mejores pronto, con amor tu querido amigo, Jaune Arc.

 **Ruby** : Jii ji, wow, mi héroe

Ruby soltó una pequeña risa inocente al leer la nota, pero de repente, Ruby empezó a sentirse extremadamente caliente.

 **Ruby** : (Esta carta tiene su aroma, tan dulce)

Ruby pensó mientras olía la carta, de repente sus piernas le empezaron a temblar y su mano izquierda empezó a jugar con uno de sus pechos, Ruby empezó a gemir de placer y algo debajo de ella empezó a sentirse mojado.

 **Ruby** : (¡¿Q-Qué estoy asiendo!? debo parar... ¡Pero se siente tan bien!)

Ruby empezó a perder control de su cuerpo y su otra mano bajo a su zona privada y empezó a jugar con ella también, Ruby decía a gritos el nombre de Jaune mientras una onda de placer golpeaba a Ruby una y otra vez causándola el caer al suelo de rodillas y se acercarse a su clímax.

 **Ruby** : ¡Ahhhh ahh, Jaune, Jaune, me… ME!

 **Jaune** : ¡Ruby estas bien, te escuche gri-!

Jaune abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero se llevo una sorpresa inesperada al ver a Ruby en el suelo, masturbándose y gritando su nombre.

 **Ruby** : ¡CORRO!

Jaune estaba congelado en la entrada de la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto causo que su nariz sangrara un poco… bueno mucho, Ruby por otra parte, estaba tratando de recuperar el aire mientras seguía tirada en el suelo, de repente la puerta se cerro justo detrás de Jaune como si de una película de terror se tratara, esto termino atrayendo la atención de Ruby, causando que se percatara de la presencia de Jaune.

 **Ruby** : Jii ji, _Jaune_.

 **Jaune** : ¡Eppp!

Ruby dijo con una voz seductora mientras caminaba lentamente asía la puerta, después puso seguro a la puerta para que nadie más entrara.

 **Ruby** : Ahora nadie nos podrá molestar.

 **Jaune** : R-Ruby de que est-.

El pobre Jaune no pudo ni terminar lo que iba a decir, fue empujado a la cama y Ruby se había abalanzado en el dándole un beso en la boca, esto ultimo hiso que la mente de Jaune explotara en millones de pedacitos.

 **Jaune** : (¡Esto esta mal ¡MUY MAL! Si esto continua… Yang me castrara, ¡Que hago, QUE HAGO!)

 **Ruby** : Jii ji, creo que es hora de deshacerse de estas cosas.

Ruby dijo mientras se quitaba su uniforme y su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su delicado cuerpo, Jaune estaba congelado, no podía moverse, a el le gustaba Ruby pero el mismo sabia perfecta mente que si esto se salía de la línea… Yang lo mataría, el creía que Ruby se detendría y empezaría a pensar de lo que estaba asiendo o que al menos alguien llegaría para ayudarlo, hay el optimismo, pobre e indefensa criatura.

 **Jaune** : ¡Ruby por favor para, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas!

 **Ruby** : Ohhh, vamos Jaune, será divertido, además, una parte de ti esta de acuerdo con esto.

Ruby dijo mientras agarraba un bulto en los pantalones de Jaune, de repente Ruby rompió la camiseta de Jaune dejando al descubierto su cuerpo musculoso.

 **Jaune** : ¡Ruby por favor no lo hagas, esta no eres tu!

 **Ruby** : Hmm, ¿Eso fue un reto? Entonces demostrare que si soy yo, de la manera más divertida posible.

 **Jaune** : (Mierda…)

El cuerpo de Jaune por fin reacciono, con un movimiento rápido, Jaune empujo a Ruby de la cama dejándola caer al suelo.

 **Jaune:** ¡Lo siento mucho!

Jaune dijo mientras corría asía la puerta, cuando por fin llego, intento sacar el cerrojo de la puerta, algo que parecía una eternidad.

 **Jaune** : ¡Por favor, ABRE!

La cabeza de Jaune sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca, el cual le causo caer al suelo, era Ruby.

 **Ruby** : shhhhh, dulces sueños, mi caballero en armadura brillante.

Ruby dijo mientras Jaune caía lentamente en inconciencia.

 **Jaune** : (P-Por favor… ayúdenme)

Fue lo ultimo en lo que pudo pensar Jaune mientras perdió conciencia del mundo a su alrededor.

-Mientras tanto con Port y compañía-

 **Yang** : ¡PROFESOR PORT!

La voz de Yang se escucho a lo largo de la oficina, mientras Port despertó repentinamente de una pequeña siesta.

 **Port** : ¡Ahhhh! Y-Yang, ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?

Port, todavía despistado de su pequeña siesta, pregunto, y también se percato de Wiss y Blake que entraron al mismo tiempo que Yang.

 **Wiss** : Necesitamos de su ayu-

 **Yang** : ¡NECESITAMOS QUE NOS AYUDE A ENCONTRAR LA CURA DEL VENENO DE UN GRIM, MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA PUEDE MORIR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

 **Blake** : Yang, cálmate, todo saldrá bien.

Blake trataba de consolidar a Yang, mientras que Port, trataba de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

 **Port** : ¿Veneno de un grim?

 **Wiss** : Si, mire, lo que pasa es que a nuestra líder la ataco un grim venenoso en nuestra ultima misión, y no sabemos cual era el tipo de grim, o la cura.

 **Port** : Ósea que lo que me están preguntando, es que si se cual es la cura de un grim del cual desconocen.

 **Blake** : Algo así, si vimos al grim, solo que es uno del cual nunca aviamos visto antes.

 **Port** : Ahhh, entonces creo que si puedo ayudar, díganme, ¿Cómo era la apariencia de la criatura?

 **Blake** : Era de apariencia humanoide , con alas, jorobado, y de-

 **Port** : Perdón por interrumpir, pero de pura casualidad, ¿Les ataco con espinas de sus brazos?

 **Yang** : ¡SI, ERA ESE!

Un silencio abrumador estuvo el la oficina por un momento, hasta que la cara de Port cambio a una preocupada.

 **Port** : …Oh oh.

 **Yang** : ¡¿COMO QUE "Oh oh" ES MUY MALO, CUANTO TIEMPO LE QUEDA A MI HERMANA!?

La cara de Yang ya estaba " _ **más**_ " que preocupada, Yang solo sacudía a Port de el puro estrés y preocupación, exigiéndole una respuesta, fue tanto que Wiss y Blake tuvieron que ayudar a Port a quitársela de encima.

 **Port** : …Yang, te voy a hacer una pregunta importante, pero primero necesito que te calmes.

 **Yang** : ¡PERO COMO ESPERA QUE ME CAL-!

 **Port** : Yang, pedí que te calmaras.

Yang se tomo un tiempo para respirar, ya cuando estaba lista para responder, pregunto.

 **Yang** :… Ok, que era lo que tenia que preguntarme.

 **Port** : Yang, tu que eres la más cercana a Ruby, dime ¿Ha Ruby le atrae alguien en particular?

 **Yang** :… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

 **Port** : Solo responde…

 **Yang** : Hmmm, ¡Ah, si, ya recordé! Es Jaune, según lo que me dijo la ultima vez.

La cara de Wiss y Blake se mostraron impactadas a la respuesta, se esperaban a cualquiera, CUALQUIERA, incluso Cardin, pero nunca alguien como Jaune.

 **Port** :… Creo que la situación se nos salió de las manos.

 **Wiss** : ¿A que se refiere?

 **Port** : El nombre del grim que combatieron es cupido grim, no es uno muy usual. Si por lo que se preocupan es el veneno, entonces creo que pueden estar calmadas, el veneno no la matara… pero, cuando viene a cambio de pensamiento y aceleración de hormonas.

 **Blake** : Ehhh, ¿A qué se refiere con " _cambio de pensamiento_ " y " _aceleración hormonal_ "?

 **Port** : Ósea que se vera forzada a tener actos sexuales con aquel que ama asta que muera de agotamiento.

 **Wiss** :…

 **Blake** :…

 **Yang** :…

 **Port** : No la dejaron sola y sin supervisión ¿O sí?

 **Wiss** :…

 **Blake** :…

 **Yang** :… Mierda.

 **Port** : ¡Wiss, Blake, ayúdenme a buscar el antídoto, es de color azul y esta en un frasco redondo, Yang, ve y asegúrate de que Ruby no haga nada estúpido, te encontraremos en la enfermería!

 **Yang** : ¡Entendido!

Con esto dicho, Yang fue corriendo a la habitación, mientras que los demás buscaban el antídoto.

-Mientras tanto con Ruby y Jaune-

 **Jaune** : Ufff, mi cabeza, que pa-… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY ATADO!?

Jaune, todavía adolorido de "La pequeña siesta", despertó atado a una silla de manos a píes, simplemente que esta vez… le faltaban los pantalones.

 **Ruby** : Hmmm, buenos días dormilón.

Era Ruby, esto ya parecía una película de terror para Jaune.

 **Ruby** : Te veías tan lindo dormido, que no te quería despertar, pero, ahora que estas despierto, nos podemos divertir.

Ruby se acerco más y más al pobre caballero, se sentó de rodillas y noto el bulto en su ropa interior.

 **Ruby** : Jii ji, ¿Enserio te éxito tanto?

 **Jaune** : ¡R-Ruby, por favor, no lo hagas!

 **Ruby** : ¿No hacer que, esto?

Ruby dijo mientras sacaba la… "Catana" de Jaune de su empuñadura.

 **Ruby** : Wow… no me la imaginaba tan grande.

Ruby dijo con asombro mientras se quedaba viendo a Jaune Jr. De repente, Ruby empezó a jugar con el miembro de Jaune, de arriba ha abajo empezó ha acariciarlo, la respiración de Jaune se hizo más pesada y su corazón estaba ha mil latidos por minuto, y cada vez que Ruby acariciaba el miembro de Jaune, crecía un poco más.

 **Jaune** : (Esto esta mal, si Ruby continua así perderé la cabeza, por el amor de dios ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!)

De repente la puerta se abrió de una patada, revelando a el héroe o en este caso, heroína, era Yang.

 **Yang** : ¡Ruby, estas en serios proble…mas…

Un silencio capas de matar ah alguien se hizo presente en el cuarto mientras los tres se miraban el uno al otro inmóviles… creo que no esta de más que decir que era incomodo para Yang ver ha Ruby hacer… "eso" con Jaune, y creo que Jaune se retracto de su pensamiento muy rápidamente, la cara del pobre muchacho se puso tan pálida que asta parecía fantasma.

 **Yang** : Ruby. Déjalo ir en este instante. Oh si no.

 **Ruby** : Oh si no, ¿Qué?

 **Yang** :… Sabes, no se por que ya me lo esperaba, así que perdón por esto pero se que me lo agradecerás luego.

Con eso dicho Yang le dio a Ruby un golpe tan fuerte que la dejo inconsciente, luego Yang se acerco con la cara mas roja a desenredar a Jaune, tratando de evitar ver su crocea mors de repuesto.

 **Yang** : Bueno… esto es vergonzoso…

 **Jaune** : S-Solo desenrédame las manos y yo me ocupo del resto.

Yang le hiso caso, recogió a Ruby, y se largo lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

 **Jaune** :… Dios, que rayos le paso ah Ruby… ella no es así.

-Al día siguiente en la enfermería -

Ruby empezó a despertar en la enfermería después de que le habían dado el antídoto, la visión se le empezó a aclarar, Yang y el resto de su equipo se percato de que su líder empezaba a despertar.

 **Yang** : ¡Ruby!

 **Wiss** : Yang, trata de bajar la voz, puede que tenga dolor de cabeza.

 **Enfermera** : Vaya, despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Ruby** : Ugh, mi cabeza, siento como sí me hubieran pegado con un martillo a la mandíbula.

Una flecha de culpa se encajo en la espalda de Yang.

 **Enfermera** : Bueno, puede que se deba ah que Y-

 **Yang** : "AH" Que te hayamos dado el antídoto.

 **Blake** : Pero fue porque t-

 **Yang** : ¡Antídoto dije!

 **Ruby** : ¿Qué antídoto?

Los demás exceptuando a Ruby voltearon a ver a Yang con una mirada asesina. Todos los recuerdos volvieron ah la mente de Ruby a la velocidad de un trueno, sujeto con fuerza la sabana mientras que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, incapaz de creer que ella había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa.

 **Ruby** : Oh…

Dijo Ruby con voz débil y temblorosa mientras que más lagrimas salían de sus ojos plateados.

 **Ruby** : Ya se ah que te refieres… descuida Yang, te disculpo por lo que hiciste. N-Necesito un poco de tiempo.

 **Yang** : …Ru-

Ruby salió de la habitación usando su apariencia (semblance) tirando lagrimas a con cada recuerdo que pasaba en su cabeza, ¿Como pudo ella permitir esto? Su mejor amigo pensaría que estaba loca, toda sus esperanzas de tener un final feliz se quemaron.

Ruby siguió corriendo a la deriva, pero de repente se tropezó con alguien, Ruby callo al suelo mareada.

 **Jaune** : Ruby…

Ruby abrió los ojos de la impresión. Era Jaune. De todas las personas que se pudo haber topado ¿Por qué él? Las lagrimas de Ruby empezaron a caer con más rapidez, y sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho mientras se posicionaba en posición fetal.

 **Jaune** : ¿Ruby, estas bien?…

 **Ruby** : ¡No, por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡Después de lo que hice!... no te culpo si me odias…

Ruby se paro con todavía lagrimas en sus ojos, dispuesta a irse corriendo de nuevo, pero, Jaune agarro el brazo de Ruby, impidiendo su escape, Ruby soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y su cara se sonrojó al encontrarse con los ojos azul marino de Jaune.

 **Jaune** : ¿Quién te dijo que te odiaba?… nunca seria capaz de odiarte.

El latido de Ruby se incremento.

 **Jaune** : Mira… se lo que te paso, Yang me contó todo.

 **Ruby** : Q-Que…

 **Jaune** : Entiendo que no fue tu intención , pero, solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Es cierto?

Un silencio incomodo se creo en el pasillo, los latidos de Ruby eran lo único que se escuchaba.

 **Ruby** : ¿Q-Qué cosa?

 **Jaune** : Que si es cierto que me amas…

Ruby estaba apunto de desmallarse, ¿Por qué Yang le dijo algo tan personal? Ruby quería echarse a llorar, cuando de repente, Jaune soltó algo más.

 **Jaune** : Porque si eso es cierto… déjame decirte, que yo me siento de la misma forma.

Ruby se quedo anonadada, esto parecía un sueño, sintió que podía flotar en ese mismo instante, miro de nuevo a los ojos de Jaune mientras que su ultima lagrima caía de su rostro.

 **Jaune** : Desde el primer día que te vi, me atrapaste con tu mirada, tu forma de ser, tu forma reír, tus ojos plateados… todo de ti es perfecto, en aquel momento no sabía bien lo que sentía, y mucho menos si tu te sentías de la misma forma. Fuiste lo mejor que le paso a mi vida. Nunca me enojaría contigo, porque… te amo.

Ruby no lo podía creer, se abalanzo en los brazos de Jaune, soltando lagrimas de felicidad al saber que no la odiaba y que se sentía de la misma forma que ella, Jaune acaricio su cabello para consolidarla.

 **Ruby** : Te tomo suficiente (snif) chico vomito.

 **Jaune** : Ah ti también… cara de cráter.

 **Ruby** : jee je… ¿Jaune?

 **Jaune** : ¿Si Ruby?

 **Ruby** : ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Una hora después en un hotel de Vale-

 **Jaune** : Ruby… ¿Estas segura de esto? Luego no abra vuelta atrás.

Dijo Jaune desnudo arriba de una Ruby también desnuda. La cara de Ruby estaba tan roja como su capa mientras respondió con las manos en su cara.

 **Ruby** : M-Mientras sea contigo no me importa la consecuencia, pero… es mi primera vez, por favor, se gentil.

 **Jaune** : Tranquila… lo seré.

Dijo Jaune. Empezó por besar la pequeña cara de Ruby, dejando que esta empezara a acostumbrarse. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico antes, mucho menos desnuda. Ruby soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer con cada vez que Jaune la besaba, pero de repente, las bocas de los dos quedaron conectadas. Ruby se sorprendió, pero ella empezó a besarlo también. Sus lenguas conectadas en un beso que pareció durar horas, Jaune decidió que era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase. Ruby soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir los dedos de Jaune entrar en su parte intima, mientras que Jaune besaba el cuello de Ruby, causando una oleada de placer con cada movimiento que el caballero hacia, esto duró por aproximadamente 10 minutos, cuando Ruby hablo de nuevo.

 **Ruby** : J-Jaune, por favor, y-ya no aguanto más.

 **Jaune** : Entendido Ruby.

Dijo Jaune, mientras se posicionaba para empezar el acto, Jaune vio de nuevo a Ruby, viéndola directo a los ojos, y le pregunto.

 **Jaune** : Ruby… ¿Estas lista?

Ruby trato lo mejor que pudo para no voltear al momento de responder.

 **Ruby** : S-Si… estoy lista.

Ruby dijo mientras le dio una pequeña sonrisa inocente a Jaune. Este devolvió la sonrisa y se preparo empezar con el acto.

 **Jaune** : M-Muy bien… avísame si te duele para ir más despacio.

Jaune empezó a meter su miembro en la zona privada de Ruby. Ruby mordió sus labios y abrazo a Jaune para evitar el dolor, pero no le importaba. Por fin, Jaune pudo entrar. Unas pocas gotas de sangre escurrían de la zona privada de Ruby, confirmando que ya había perdido su virginidad, Ruby soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir que Jaune había llegado completamente adentro, y su abrazo se hiso más fuerte.

 **Jaune** : ¡Ruby!, ¿Estas bien? Puedo parar si así lo deseas.

Ruby tardo un poco de tiempo en responder. Pero abrió los ojos, y dijo.

 **Ruby** : N-No, esta bien. Duele un poco, pero no me importa, s-solo… ve despacio.

Jaune asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a moverse, cada movimiento resultando en un placer mutuo e haciendo que Ruby perdiera el dolor, aunque también se puede decir que fue gracias a su aura. La velocidad de Jaune empezó a incrementar después de unos cuantos minutos y los gemidos de ambos lo hicieron también. Jaune tomo de la pierna de Ruby y se puso en una posición mucho más placentera para ambos, mientras gemidos podían ser escuchados asta el reino de Atlas. Jaune volvió a cambiar de posición, volviendo a ponerse arriba de Ruby, Ruby se aferro con sus piernas a la espalda de Jaune, mientras poco a poco perdía la cabeza y dejaba salir gemidos é inhalaciones aceleradas, Jaune en un intento de tratar de calmarla y calmarse, bezo con fuerza los labios de Ruby, la cual respondió besándolo de vuelta. Después de un minuto ó dos, se separaron del beso mientras que un pequeño hilo de saliva se desunía de sus bocas.

 **Jaune** : R-Ruby, ya no aguanto más!

 **Ruby** : Esta bien Jaune, h-hazlo adentro, p-por favor!

 **Jaune** : ¿Estas s-segura?

 **Ruby** : Si! Hazlo. Quiero tener una vida contigo!

 **Jaune** : Yo también Ruby, _¡_ TE AMO _!_

Con esto dicho, Jaune dejo salir su carga. Impregnando a Ruby con su semilla en el momento.

Paso media hora y los dos se encontraban en la cama, descansando lado a lado. Ruby levanto la mirada y vio a Jaune en los ojos.

 **Ruby** : Yo también te amo Jaune.

 **Jaune** : Ruby ¿Y que piensas hacer una vez que terminemos nuestro tercer año de escuela? Ya solo falta cuarto semanas.

 **Ruby** : ¿ _Qué no es obvio_?

Dijo Ruby con una voz sarcástica, causando la risa del caballero.

 **Jaune** : Solo quería estar seguro.

 **Ruby** : Jeje… eres un idiota, pero te amo.

 **Jaune** : Y tu eres una cabeza hueca, y pronto serás parte de mi vida… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Un mes y dos semanas después -

La graduación ya había pasado, y hoy era un día para recordar. En las sillas se encontraban tanto lo que restaba de el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR, también se encontraban otros equipos, como SNNN, CFVY, y sorpresivamente, el equipo CRDL. También estaba presente el padre de Ruby, Taiyang, que se encontraba llorando de felicidad junto a Yang, Qrow, que se encontraba bebiendo y tratando no soltar una lagrima, los profesores, y como no, la familia Arc completa (hermanas, tíos, padres, abuelos y primos) los cuales abarcaron más de la mitad de invitados.

 **Ozpin** : Jaune Arc, ¿Usted acepta a Ruby Rose, como su esposa?

Jaune: Acepto…

 **Ozpin** : Ruby Rose, ¿Usted acepta a Jaune Arc como su esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

 **Ruby** : Acepto…

Dijo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

 **Ozpin** : Bueno. Con esto los declaro, marido y mujer… puede vezar a la novia.

Dijo Ozpin, que por primera vez en su vida, mostro una cara de felicidad. Jaune y Ruby acercaron sus labios y se dieron un beso memorable. Se podían escuchar los aplausos de todos los invitados.

La fiesta continuo, y todos estaban tremendamente felices por los dos ya cazadores.

 **Taiyang** : Más te vale que cuides de ella, Arc.

 **Jaune** : Puede estar tranquilo, su hija esta en buenas manos.

 **Nora** : _¡_ UN "URRA" POR NUESTRO LIDER _!_

Dijo una Nora completamente borracha, mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

 **Ren** : Nora, creo que ya tomaste demasiado alcohol.

 **Yang** : Déjala ser Ren, luego ya no podrá disfrutar el momento.

 **Ruby** : Lo bueno es que ya no tienes permitido tomar alcohol, si lo fuera así, probablemente estarías asiendo algo muy vergonzoso otra vez.

 **Yang** : ¡Ruby!

La risa de todos pudo ser escuchada, mientras que yang simplemente se unió a la risa.

 **Wiss** : Espero que sepas como cuidar a un niño Ruby, es mucha responsabilidad.

 **Ruby** : Tu tranquila, con Jaune a mi lado, no hay nada que no podamos hacer.

 **Sun** : ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda ¿ya pensaron en nombres?

 **Velvet** : ¿Sera niño ó niña?

 **Jaune** : Más bien "serán", son gemelos.

 **Todos** : _¡¿_ GEMELOS _!?_

Desde una parte del bar, se vio a Qrow escupir su bebida de la impresión.

 **Ruby** : Sip, _sorpresa._ Y en cuanto a los nombres, serán Ángela y Silver.

Con la aclaración, parecía que tanto Taiyang como Qrow se iban a desmallar.

 **Cardin** : ¡Wohohow! Quien lo diría, dos mocosos de un disparo, felicidades Arc, buena suerte limpiando pañales.

 **Ruby** : Ok ¿Me recuerdas otra vez el porque los invitamos Jaune?

 **Jaune** : Ya se le pasara.

 **Neptun** : Jaune, Ruby, si necesitan ayuda, ya saben, somos todo oídos.

 **Jaune** : Apreciamos la oferta, pero, creo que es mejor que nosotros dos aprendamos, digo, son nuestros hijos después de todo, apreciaría poder aprender junto a mi adorable rosa.

Dijo Jaune, mientras beso la frente de Ruby, causando su sonrojo y un abrazo de ella.

 **Ruby** : Y yo también quiero aprender a tu lado, Jaune.

 **Todos** : Awwwwwwwwww.

 **Oobleck** : Ah si si, _DebenSaberQueCuidarADosNiñosEsUnaGranResponsabilidad,_ pero _, NoDudenEnLlamarSiEsNecesario, NoTodosAprendenEnUnDia_.

Dijo Oobleck a una velocidad casi sónica.

 **Ozpin** : Bueno, claramente el nacimiento de estos dos niños dará un nuevo paso a la historia. No puedo esperar para ver a sus dos hijos entrar a la academia .

 **Ruby** : ¿Historia? ¿De que estas ablando Ozpin?

 **Qrow** : Yo puedo responder eso.

Dijo Qrow, mientras se acercaba a Jaune y Ruby.

 **Qrow** : Estos dos chicos vendrán con potencial incluido y regalado. El aura de los Arc, el aura más poderosa de Remnant hasta la fecha, y los ojos plateados, capases de matar y congelar grim con solo verlos, sumen eso a las apariencias (semblance) que posean y tienen dos tanques de guerra garantizados. Y desde ahora estoy rezando para que la apariencia de uno de los dos no sea velocidad, ya tuve suficiente con cuidar una hiperactiva veloz como tu, niña.

 **Ruby** : ¡Oye! ¡Para tu información, soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar, manejar, y trabajar!

 **Qrow** : Pero lo suficientemente joven para ir al carrusel, ¿no?

Ruby golpeo con fuerza el brazo de su tío, mientras que el se reía junto a los demás.

La noche continuo, las parejas se podían ver bailando al ritmo suave del vals. De un lado teníamos a Blake bailando con Sun, del otro a Nora y Ren, en otro Wiss y Neptun, en otro Coco y Fox, y en otro, sorpresivamente, Velvet y Cardin **(** _ **no me pregunten como terminaron juntos, eso es otra historia)**_ , incluso se pudo ver a Glynda bailar con Ozpin, y la lista puede seguir, pero, en el centro de todo se encontraban los festejados, Jaune y Ruby. Los dos bailaban a un ritmo memorable, cada movimiento echo con delicadeza y clase capaz de rivalizar los modales de Wiss. Jaune sostenía del delicado cuerpo de Ruby, con el cuidado que se le daba a una damisela, y Ruby se mantenía sujeta a Jaune en completa paz y alegría, sintiéndose a salvo en sus brazos , como si tuviera un caballero guiándola asía la salvación se tratara.

Ruby reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Jaune con una sonrisa en su rostro y serró los ojos mientras que dejaba que Jaune la guiara.

 **Ruby** : Ni siquiera tener todas las galletas y fresas del mundo se compararía con esto, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, y es todo gracias a ti… Jaune.

 **Jaune** : Y yo no podría pedir nada más, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme el honor de tener a la roza mas bella de toda la galaxia.

 **Ruby** : Y esto todavía no acaba, no puedo esperar para ser madre.

 **Jaune** : Prometo ser el mejor padre para nuestros hijos, y ser el mejor esposo para ti.

 **Ruby** : Ya lo eres.

Ruby y Jaune se dieron otro bezo mientras eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna quebrada, dando paso a la nueva experiencia que ocurriría en 8 meses, pero… eso es otra _historia_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito mío, y si gustan, puedo continuar la historia con el nacimiento de Ángela y Silver. Tuve mucha diversión escribiendo esta historia y espero volver ha escribir para ustedes. Cuídense todos.**


End file.
